A wearable glass type terminal which is wearable on a part of a human body is recently developed. A glass type terminal worn on a user's head may correspond to a head mounted display (HMD). A display unit provided in a glass type terminal such as an HMD may provide various conveniences to a user by combining with an augmented reality technology, an N-screen technology and the like beyond a simple image output function.
However, since the display unit of such a glass type terminal is operated to output an image with a fixed size on a fixed position in a state of being worn on the user's head, various functions cannot be realized, or an output of an image at a user-desired position is difficult.